


On Your Left

by ashitanoyuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam proposes to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely sister and her fiance, who came up with this concept in casual conversation. This was written in about 10 minutes and is probably wildly ooc, but I thought the concept was cute.

He’d waited years for this moment. Years of friendship, of camaraderie, of fighting side by side. Years of tentative, I-can’t-believe-we’re-alive kisses, morphed into shy dates and finally a strong, steady relationship. Years of weekday nights spent pressed against each other’s’ sides on the couch, of weekends spent tracking down rogue Hydra agents and various other unsavory figures.

Steve stood stock still in front of him, his light eyes wide in his face, nervousness and delight and disbelief warring for dominance in his expression. “Steve,” Sam began, clutching the tiny box in his hands, shaking slightly. He couldn’t believe he was doing this—not that he hadn’t planned it, thought it over, agonized about it—but it was so real now. “Cap. We’ve been through a lot together.”

“We have,” Steve croaked, swallowing hard.

Sam grinned, reaching the scant inches between their hands and running a thumb over Steve’s palm, warm and calloused and familiar. He could do this. “And between you and me, we make a pretty good team,” he continued. This was it. This was the penultimate moment. He dropped off the couch, allowing one knee to rest upon the ground, and flipped open the top of the box. “I’d like to take the next step in our partnership, if you want to go that route.”

Steve blinked, staring at Sam, his eyes shining brightly. “I…” He gulped. “You’re asking—you’re really asking—”

“Steve Rogers,” Sam said, taking the other man’s hand in his own. “Will you marry me?”

Steve nodded shakily, exhaling. Rare as it was, Sam treasured the moments when he could throw Captain America for a loop, when he could surprise the world-weary man. “Yes,” Steve said, his lips curling up in a tiny grin. “Yeah, I’ll marry you. Why not? Like you said, we make a good team.”

Sam grinned, relief spreading through his body, mingling with light, tingly joy. Not that he’d thought Steve would say no—not after all they had been through, not after the way their relationship had progressed—but the actual words sent a thrill coursing through him. “I’m glad,” he said, pulling the ring from the box and sliding it over Steve’s left fourth finger. He rose, and pulled Steve to his feet, kissing him gently. “On your left, old man.”

Steve chuckled and threaded his fingers around Sam’s, bringing their joined hands up and kissing Sam’s knuckles. “On yours, soon enough.”


End file.
